September 11
by JCK824TO
Summary: Jenny finds out about 9/11 and asks Sheldon about the day of America's Tragedy..


**This is a one-shot story of 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' story about Jenny learning about 9/11..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' or the characters, but I do own Several American flags. :D**

September 11, 2011

(**it's not the right date for the show but I don't care**)

Jennifer Wakeman, aka XJ-9 was a hero of Tremorton for Six years when the anniversary of 9/11 came around.

She wakes up on the September 11 morning; she gets out of her bed, stretches her arms and legs and rubs the rust from her eyes. She approaches her window and sees the morning sun and her neighborhood from her window. After for a few seconds she heads downstairs to get ready to start the day.

"What a beautiful morning" Jenny said to herself cheerfully as she went downstairs and noticed that her mom isn't in the kitchen, living room, or in her laboratory. Where could she be? Then she sees a note on the kitchen counter, she picks it up and reads it.

_XJ-9, I'm gone to New York City for a event, I'll see you later. Mom_

Jenny crumbles and tosses it in the trash can, wondered what event her mom meant, then she shrugged and headed into the living room and turned on the television to watch some shows.

As she turned on the TV she saw the news footage of what appears to be two skyscrapers with smoke coming out from them. Jenny saw the footage and doesn't know what it is, as she changed to other channels and sees the same footage on the channels and as she watches the footage was taken in New York City.

She knows New York City as she saved it several times but doesn't remember seeing those two buildings before, then the reporter on the news footage said that this footage was shot in September 11, 2001 and almost 3,000 lives were lost that day. How was she unaware of this, and why did so many people died and why did this happen on 9/11/01?

She headed out the door and walked down the street, upset and confused, she never knew about that day and the destruction these planes caused. She wanted to go to her friends Brad and Tuck but they're gone to their grandparents and won't be back for a week. Then she decides to go to Sheldon's place, maybe he'll answer her questions.

Sheldon Lee is a great friend to Jenny and he has a crush on her as well, usually Jenny avoids him but she goes to him for advice, to return something to him or ask him for upgrades her mom won't give her. Sheldon sat at his desk thinking about Jenny and the times he's helped her when he hears a tapping sound on his bedroom window, he turns around and sees Jenny hovering outside his window.

"Hi Jenny." Sheldon greeted as he gets up from his desk.

"Hi Sheldon. May I come in?" Jenny asked.

"Sure Jenny." Sheldon answers as Jenny floats through his window, as she enters his room, she has a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Sheldon asked, seeing Jenny all sad.

"Sheldon…" Jenny asked. "I wanted to ask you about September 11th." Sheldon was surprised but he realizes that

He took a deep breath. "September 11, 2001 was the day that the United States was attacked by terrorists."

"By Terrorists" Jenny asked.

"Yes Jenny, terrorists." Sheldon replied.

"I've never seen so much destruction in New York City."

"Yes, there was. The attack seemed unimaginable at the time. No one would have ever expected so much damaged such a coordinated attack. Two very tall buildings, once the tallest in the world, known as the World Trade Center, were destroyed when they were each struck by airplanes."

"But how did it happen Sheldon, how could it happen?" Jenny asked she's fought crime and saved many lives in her lifetime but she never felt so…sad.

"There was a group of people that hated the United States. They wanted to hurt the US and they had tried before by trying to bomb the World Trade Center in 1993 but at that time they tried a bomb. That time it caused only did minor damage but did kill six people, so the terrorists regrouped and planned a number of attacks against the US." Sheldon continued with Jenny hanging onto to every word. "The plan that was carried out on 9/11/2001 was to fly airplanes into buildings that had major significance: the World Trade Center in New York City as the center of wealth, business and finance and the Pentagon in Washington, DC as the center of our military."

"The terrorists planned and trained for years, including enrolling in flight schools to learn to fly planes. On the day of the attack, on four separate airplanes, groups of 4 to 5 terrorists got on the planes, attacked the flight crew and hijacked the planes. One flew into one of the World Trade Center towers, one into the other tower and one into the Pentagon."

"What about the fourth plane Sheldon?"

"On the fourth plane, which we later found out had also been headed toward Washington, DC, possibly to the Capital Building or the White House, some of the passengers of the flight fought back, forcing the plane down in a field in Pennsylvania."

"Yay! Those people were brave!"

"Yes, and because of them, no one was injured on the ground and they probably saved an important American symbol from destruction."

"What did the United States government did something about this attack?"

"Yes Jenny, we went to war against them in Iraq, Iran, and Afghanistan. We manage to kill Bin Laden on May 1."

"Good!" Jenny said happily.

"But we're still at war with the Middle East." Sheldon said.

"Oh…Sheldon?"

"Yes Jenny?"

"I've been fighting crime, the Cluster, and saving lives from natural disasters all my life." Jenny continued. "And sometimes people are ungrateful and I wanted to quit. But after what I know about 9/11 I'm thankful for being the one who saves lives.. I mean, the events of September 11th are equally as important – the clips of news stated nearly 3,000 people died."

Sheldon knew it was an obvious question, no one ever talks about it anymore, not even the Crust Cousins but they might just make fun of it like the way they made fun of Jenny.

"I wish I knew Jenny, I wish I knew." Sheldon said sadly as he looked at Jenny, he wished he had better answers.

"Is there anything we can do to remember this day?" Jenny asked.

Sheldon thought for a minute and the idea hit him. "I think I have something in my room for the occasion – to commemorate the day." He heads into his closet and pulls out a blue triangle with stars on it. "I had this stored away for a while, why don't we hang it up outside?"

"That's sounds like a good idea."

"Outside of Sheldon's house on the front lawn Sheldon sets the device that opens up into a flagpole and he hangs the flag and raises it up half-staff.

"Thank you Jenny."

"For what Sheldon?"

"For reminding me of the importance of the day. I'm glad we can fly the flag today to remember. Perhaps we need to fly the flag more often."

"It is a beautiful flag Sheldon, I think that the Titans should fly it everyday – to remember."

"I think that is a great idea, Jen. And as far as this day, Patriot Day or 9/11 or whatever it's called - I hope we never forget."

"We won't Sheldon." Jenny said as she hugs Sheldon, after a few moments he hugs her back.

**This is for the day of tragedy for the United States of America and I prayed that nothing bad happens tomorrow.**

**God Bless the USA…..**


End file.
